


The Consort

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consort Hux, Dubious Consent, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emperor Kylo takes Hux as his consort.





	The Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

Emperor Kylo Ren sends for General Hux shortly after his coronation. They meet in the Emperor’s private study. Hux is insulted, at first, by Kylo’s proposition to become his consort, as well as a touch terrified of the idea of bonding in that manner. But as he contemplates the offer as laid out by the newly-crowned emperor, he begins to rethink his initial position on the matter. After all, while he will lose his command and essentially be viewed as nothing but a bed-warmer for the emperor, he will surely still be able to influence Kylo’s decisions.

Hux does make one demand of Kylo – that they share quarters. After all, if Hux is going to manipulate the emperor, then he will need to spend more than just a few minutes with him whenever Kylo is in need of his services between the sheets. Kylo agrees, seemingly amused with Hux’s demand. Hux is unsure whether Kylo knows what he is up to and just does not care or if he is simply entertained by Hux’s demand that they actually spend more time together. But, he supposes that it does not matter either way as Kylo has agreed to his demand. Whatever reasons Kylo has for making the proposition and conceding to Hux’s request, Hux is determined to use this opportunity to his advantage. Power is power, after all, and Hux is not one to turn it down.

\------------

Their joining ceremony is a brief but still elaborate affair. Hux is dressed in fine, nearly sheer tunic, breeches, and robe in shades of green and copper that accentuate his slender frame, leaving little to the imagination. His revealing clothing is a sharp contrast to the dark robes that cover all of Kylo’s skin except for his face and hands.

While it is broadcast to the masses, only a select few dignitaries and military officials are in actual attendance. Neither of them have any family left alive to attend the joining, nor do they have many who could be considered a friend. Hux does notice that the remaining three Knights of Ren linger in the shadows, never far from their master’s side throughout the entire affair.

At the end of the ceremony, after they have exchanged vows, Hux fastens a simple metal bracelet around Kylo’s left wrist and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He studiously keeps his expression neutral as Kylo slips a thin collar of black metal with inlayed copper and green gems around his throat. Despite how humiliated he feels with the collar that seems as if it will steal his breath and drag him down to his knees before his new Master with its weight, he in unwilling to give the masses a soft target to attack.  

Judging by the glint in Kylo’s eyes, the emperor is very much aware and amused by the turmoil in his new consort’s mind. Then Kylo cups Hux’s cheeks in both hands and leans in for their first actual kiss, and Hux allows himself to be distracted by Kylo’s full, warm lips against his.

\----------

After a short, awkward dinner in which dignitaries and officials offer hollow and meaningless congratulations to the couple, Kylo leads Hux from the ceremony with a hand resting proprietarily on his waist. Hux keeps his shoulder squared and his head high as they pass the dignitaries on their way out the doors still refusing to show weakness before the masses. At least the collar is warming up against his skin.

Neither of them speak as they make their way to the Emperor’s bedchambers. Nor does Hux relax, even once the doors close behind them, much to Kylo’s apparent vexation. Stepping up behind Hux and wrapping his arms around the consort, Kylo reassures him that he need not worry about impressing him. Hux finds it hard to even consider relaxing while facing what is now their shared bed.

Before Hux can do more than take a deep breath in an effort to relax, Kylo is tugging the flimsy garments from Hux’s frame. Despite the clothing having done little to keep him warm, Hux still feels a slight chill run up his spine as they drop away and leave him bare.

Unbidden, he turns around to face the emperor, hands raised to rest on his still clad upper arms. The expression on the emperor’s face is almost tender, leaving Hux feeling even more vulnerable than before. He leans in and presses his lips against Kylo’s to avoid dwelling on the reasons behind the expression.

Kylo responds with enthusiasm, cupping the back of Hux’s head with one hand and his backside with the other. Hux has little time to process the feeling of being guided backwards before he is being scooped up and dropped onto the large, soft expanse of bed. Feeling adrift, Hux slides himself further back onto the bed while waiting with anticipation for Kylo to join him. As he watches, Kylo makes quick work of his own clothing, his dark eyes barely glancing away from Hux’s body.

As the emperor climbs onto the bed, Hux takes in the differences between their bodies – where Hux is narrow and lean, Kylo is broad and thick. Hux feels a twinge of envy as he notes the size of Kylo’s arousal as the emperor shifts above him, parting Hux’s legs with one large, warm hand and slotting himself between them.  

A shiver courses through Hux as the emperor’s heavy, warm body presses him down into the covers. He had not expected to be this overwhelmed by the intimacy, but as he shifts and his bare skin brushes over the emperor’s he feels a vulnerability that the has never felt before. Intimacy is still a foreign concept to Hux as he never seemed to get around to forming more than a professional relationship before now.

Hux feels blessed when Kylo does not drag out the foreplay. The emperor teases a little, just enough to get Hux aroused and prepared, but his movements are swift and sure. Briefly, Hux wonders how many times Kylo has done this and with how many others. However, he is grateful for the emperor’s experience in the matter as the pleasure being drawn from him helps to quiet some of the unrest in his mind caused by being so exposed and open to another.

After Kylo finishes, Hux is left alone on the bed while the emperor fetches a rag to clean Hux with. If Hux were not still riding the afterglow of his orgasm – first ever with another person – he might feel used and filthy. And perhaps he will come morning’s light when he can think clearly. Instead, he merely feels sated and oddly content. Even the smug smirk on Kylo’s face when he returns and quickly cleans the lubricant and seed from Hux’s body barely even sends a twinge of irritation through him.

Hux sleeps well that night, even with Kylo’s heavy and warm body draped partway over him.


End file.
